


Stealing Shadows

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It's a heist!, Sneaking, Thieving, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: “You wish me to what?”Sombra’s smile was a dangerous one as she tossed her head just enough to make the long fall of her hair flip and bounce. “I want you to help me break into a casino, mi amor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttons15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/gifts).



The Las Vegas strip: Loud. Distracting. Chaotic. Crowded. 

Everything Satya Vaswani hated in a neatly presented package. Outside of her former home in the slums of Hyderabad, this place might be the closest she could imagine to Hell on Earth, yet she was here.

“I must truly love you,” Satya mused into the apparently empty air as she walked down the overstuffed boulevard, “I cannot imagine why I would be anywhere near this place otherwise.” Dressed in a daringly cut emerald green gown, she strode with intent towards one particular establishment, her forceful presence (and a carefully woven, nearly transparent force shield) helping to clear a path through the swarm of humanity that surrounded her.

A line of text appeared out of thin air before her, projected onto the lenses of the rimless glasses she wore in place of her normal interface visor. 

**You must,** **but I couldn’t do this without you.** ** _Te quiero, mi diosa._**

Humming softly, Satya let the ghost of a smile touch her face before she reached the front of the steel and glass monstrosity that was the newest casino on the strip, drawing an immaculately forged invitation from the small clutch she carried, welcoming Satya Vaswani of the Vishkar Corporation as a VIP guest to the Penumbra Casino & Luxury Hotel’s grand opening gala.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

_ 48 hours earlier _

“You wish me to  _ what? _ ”

Satya stared incredulously at her lover, who lounged insouciantly atop her bed clad only in a tangled sheet.

Sombra’s smile was a dangerous one as she tossed her head just enough to make the long fall of her hair flip and bounce. “I want you to help me break into a casino,  _ mi amor.” _

“Why on earth would I agree to such an idea?” Satya summoned a chair beneath her out of an almost unconscious reflex, settling onto it and crossing one leg atop the other, the dressing gown she'd been pulling on when the hacker made her nonchalant request settling against her skin and draping over the edge of the seat. “What could you even steal that would be worth penetrating their security and countermeasures? It cannot be something as petty as  _ money _ .”

Sombra curled up on herself like a cat, then sat up, stretching her arms and giving Satya an enjoyable reminder of the previous evening as the sheet gathered at her waist. “Well, the money doesn’t  _ hurt _ , but you’re right, that’s not what I’m  _ really _ after. I could steal that just as easily through manipulating a few systems.”

“Well,” Satya raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly as her hand gently tapped the side of her thigh, “enlighten me, then. What would you be looking for that has such value? Some form of information seems the most likely, but what could they possibly be keeping in such a place - particularly one that has not opened to the public?”

“Ahhh, this is why I love you,  _ mi diosa.  _ You are one of the only people who can think ahead of the game.” Raising her cybernetic hand, the hacker snapped her fingers, and the technology that ran through her body began to glow with that distinctive purple light. Her eyes closed for a moment in concentration, and a holographic map began to form, showing the Casino’s blueprints, then a wireframe diagram of the building’s planned location on the Strip.

“The red eye - the group I’ve spent all this time digging into - has been taking a lot of interest in this particular construction project. And a lot of  _ money _ . Almost five billion dollars has gone into the Penumbra project - double what it  _ should _ cost...if you’re looking above ground.”

Satya straightened despite herself, scanning the blueprints with an Architech’s eye. “Stop. Go back to the last blueprint and enlarge it.”

Sombra smiled slyly, but complied, spinning the image to face her lover and enlarging it so she could view the full blueprint as it hung in the air.

Standing, Satya cocked her head in thought, her fingertips tracing the structural steelwork and concrete pilings. “This is unnecessarily overbuilt. It is far beyond earthquake proof - I have seen plans for hardened military command centers with less reinforcement. Do they expect to be the destination for high rolling gamblers, or a bombing campaign?”

Sombra’s smile had widened, and she projected a wireframe of the street, highlighting the ground floor of the building. “Possibly both - check this out.” Below street level, the subfloors from the blueprint were highlighted in green. “This is what’s on the blueprints filed with the city.” Then, Sombra tapped the image, and suddenly four new sublevels appeared, all in red. “This is what the contractors actually  _ built _ underground.”

Satya carefully paced around the wireframe, the fingers of her organic hand tapping against her thumb in time with her steps. “I could understand one sublevel level for the vault and other currency handling, perhaps two...but this implies an entire separate facility. Which holds...what?”

Sombra looked up into her lover’s eyes through the hologram, her hooded gaze smouldering with undisguised arousal. Satya was well aware that Sombra found her intelligence and skills quite attractive, but it was always pleasant to be reminded. “I don’t know, but with your help, we can find out.”

Satya considered that for a long moment, then smiled. “Well, then. It seems we have a flight to arrange.”

The hacker laughed, wiping away the projection with one hand and replacing it with a pair of first class reservations and boarding passes for a flight that evening. “Way ahead of you.”

Satya settled onto the bed, leaning in for a kiss. “That flight does not board for almost ten hours. However shall we pass the time?”

Sombra winked before she closed the distance. “I’m sure we can figure out a few things…”

* * *

The security officers managing the front entrance of the Penumbra wore tuxedos, but the earpieces and poorly concealed weapons made it clear they not be tolerant of party crashers.

Satya queued up with a row of other VIP guests who would be attending the Casino’s grand opening, turning the invitation over in her fingertips. Fortunately the groups on either side of her in the line were all consumed in their own conversations, so she was able to carefully scan the front of the building, giving the positions of the guards careful attention.

**Keep an eye on the guard with the ticket scanner. I’m going to see if we can get a look at their response time.**

The next guest to reach the front doors held up his invitation to be inspected, and took a step back in visible shock and outrage as the light on the doorman’s handheld scanner turned red. She wasn’t quite close enough to make out what the loudly dressed man said, but it was obviously inappropriate, as he was subdued within 30 seconds, the well dressed guards joined by a squad of more conventionally dressed security forces who bound their captive’s arms and ankles before picking him up like a sack of rice and carrying him inside.

Satya clucked her tongue disapprovingly. “Was that truly necessary?” A few of the others in line shook their heads or nodded, assuming she was referring to the armed response, but the real answer to her question came a moment later.

**Yes, for a few different reasons - but don’t feel so bad for him. He’s an arms dealer who does a lot of work with Talon and the remnants of the Shimada clan. He’s earned a boot party.**

Satya hummed softly, then nodded to herself. She didn’t quite understand the ever shifting web of loyalties her lover maintained, but she’d quickly learned Sombra’s interest in Talon was often as more about uncovering and exposing their more noxious operations in the course of her work than it was about aiding the terrorist group. Apparently today was more of the same.

Passing through the security was anticlimactically easy - Satya simply allowed the guard to scan the invitation, the scanner turned green almost immediately, and a doorman was ushering her into the lobby.

**Phase one complete! Ready for phase two?**

“Let me take a circuit of the main floor,” Satya murmured, “and then I will let you know.”


End file.
